


After the Party

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Holiday Escapades [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: After the Halloween Party, Costumes, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A stand alone thing that can follow after the Halloween fic I did a while back with these two characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steot/gifts).



The last guest couldn’t leave fast enough, or so Steph thought. It hadn’t even been a full two minutes after the last guest left before Steph had grabbed Lee and pinned her to the wall, kissing her neck and pulling her convict pants down. The woman had been acting strange all throughout the party, and it wasn’t until halfway through that Steph had learned why – Lee had decided to be a tease and slipped a sex toy up inside of herself whenever she had been getting dressed earlier. Knowing that, Steph had grabbed the toy and began to thrust it roughly, in and out of her.

“You dirty little whore,” Steph whispered in a lust filled voice. “You’ve been fucking yourself all night with this toy, and purposefully told me, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes,” whimpered Lee, panting and whimpering in pleasure.

Steph spanked her ass, licking her lips. “Repeat that, but this time, with _respect_ , you filthy convict.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” moaned Lee, arching her back.

“Good girl,” purred Steph. She found the dial that would drive the woman mad and turned it all of the way up, drawing out a gasp from Lee. “Go and lay down on the bed.”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Lee repeatedly, biting her bottom lip. She shakily pulled up her pants and went into their shared bedroom, laying on her back along their queen sized bed. She watched with shy, lust filled blue eyes as the cop dressed woman sauntered over, swaying her hips with a seductive purpose. Her breath hitched in her throat when Steph began to crawl on top of her, purposefully spreading her legs to accommodate her. A shaky moan escaped her when Steph began to lick her throat, going up her jaw. When the woman took her cartilage between her lips and sucked, Lee moaned louder, arching her hips.

Steph released her ear with a satisfied pop, licking her lips. “Beautiful,” she whispered, taking in her love’s flushed appearance. She kissed her then, trailing her finger tips underneath the hem of Lee’s shirt, slowly pushing it up, revealing her pale flesh slowly, inch by inch. Once she reached the underside of her bra clad breast, Steph pulled away from her lover, smiling a loving smile. “So fucking beautiful.” She began to kiss Lee’s neck then, slipping her fingers underneath her bra, rolling her fingers idly around the perky nub that resided at the tip. She felt Lee beginning to squirm, whimpering above her.

“Th-that feels really good…” Lee whimpered, panting softly, rolling her hips some. Steph smirked, pinching the nub lightly, drawing a gasp from the woman. Gritting her teeth lightly, Lee hissed out, “Bloody tease.”

“You love me and you know it,” Steph purred before beginning to such roughly on her neck, intent on marking her as hers. Once there was a beautiful mark there, the woman pulled away. She started to leave mark after mark on the woman’s throat, wanting the world to know just who Lee belonged to. Once there were enough marks there, Steph pulled away once more in favor of pulling off her love’s shirt and bra. “Mm…” She kissed each newly freed breast. “My beautiful baby…”

Lee squirmed underneath her, her cheeks flushing more and more in embarrassment. “I-I’m not beautiful…”

Steph looked at her face then, cupping her cheek. She made the woman under her look at her. “You are beautiful. I don’t know who the Hell said you weren’t, but I’m going to find them and beat the shit out of them for lying to you.” She then kissed her gently, kneading Lee’s breast in her other hand. She then began to kiss her way down her body, taking her time before pulling down Lee’s pants and panties, exposing her sex to her once more. The toy was still going strong inside of her, something that pleased Steph to no end. “How close are you?”

“V-very,” whimpered Lee.

Steph thought for a moment before smirking. She moved some, turning her body so that her own womanhood was over Lee’s mouth. “Eat me out while I fuck you with the toy?”

Lee responded eagerly, pulling Steph’s panties to the side and burying her mouth against her sex. Steph moaned in delight, arching her back. While Lee could be a clumsy kisser, she had a good mouth on her for what she was doing now. Steph rolled her hips, wanting the friction of her lover’s mouth all over her heat. She took the end of the toy inside of her lover, slowly thrusting it and out of her, rubbing her sensitive clit with her fingers. When Lee moaned against her, Steph moaned in turn.

“D-do you know how wet you make me?” Steph asked, beginning to thrust the toy harder inside of Lee. “I wanted to bend you over all day and fuck you. Do you realize how hard it was to not do just that? Especially during the party?” The thrusts were getting faster, more frantic. Steph wanted to bring Lee to release. She gasped when she felt Lee’s tongue dart inside of her, pausing her movements.

Lee was holding her hips still, wanting to give Steph the best pleasure that she was capable of giving her. She would alternate between thrusting her tongue inside of her to nibbling lightly on her clit, going back and forth in as steady of a rythym as she was able to give her. After a moment of listening to Steph moan and whisper her name over and over, she purposefully rolled her hips to remind Steph of what she was doing.

Steph shakily started to thrust the toy in and out of her again, panting. “F-fuck…!” she hissed, trying to hold back her release.

“C-cum for me, baby, p-please,” whimpered Lee against her.

That did it.

Steph released with a loud moan, arching her back happily.

Lee came undone shortly after.

After pulling the toy out and turning it off, Steph set it aside to be cleaned later, moving to cuddle her girlfriend happily. “I love you, Lee.”

“And I you, Steph,” smiled Lee sleepily, cuddling into her body.


End file.
